


Episodes20in20: That Vision Thing

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Graphics [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Challenge: episodes20in20, Digital Art, Episode: s03e02 That Vision Thing, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Icons, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: 20 icons of the episode "That Vision Thing" (Angel 3.02) produced for episodes20in20 on Livejournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of these icons were made by me in Pixlr, and I used screencaps from http://atscaps.piwigo.com and http://www.wishmemonsters.net/screencaps/#angel. Please credit me if you decide to use any of these icons.

**Ten Themes**   (1st Row In Order: Color Splash, Handwritten Font, No People, Blue, Close Crop)

                      (2nd Row In Order: Enemies, Monochrome + Neg Space, Quarters. Upside Down, Fake Background)

    

    

**5 Category/Panorama**

    

**5 Artist's Choice**

    

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal over here: http://geckogirl89.livejournal.com/920.html


End file.
